Playlist of Wemma
by monkeygirl872
Summary: Songs that make me think of Wemma turned into stories
1. Just a Kiss

**I don't own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy. Inspired by the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

Emma had just woken up when Will texted her. 'Hey beautiful, what are your plans for the day?' She smiled at his text. They had been dating for almost five months now and he still made her smile with his pet names for her.

':) Well, I was planning to clean and work on some papers for work why?'

'Because I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me'

'Well, I don't know my boyfriend might be upset that we're having lunch together;)' She flirted.

'I think he'll be okay just this once. J I'll pick you up around noon'

Emma smiled. She always loved when her and Will went on dates. Their dates usually ended in going back to either one's apartment and cuddling on the couch or in bed. That would then lead to one staying the night at the others.

She looked at her alarm clock to see how long she had to get ready. It was only 9:00 so she had time to do other things before getting ready. Emma had started some laundry and then began to tidy up her apartment. When her load of laundry was done in the dryer and put away she then went to take a quick shower. By the time Emma was done getting ready it was half an hour till noon. She decided to watch some TV until Will came to pick her up.

Emma about to change the channel when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Will standing in shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled at him. "Hey let me just turn off the TV and I'll be ready."

Emma grabbed her sunglasses and locked the door. As they walked to the car she asked him "Where are we going for lunch?"

"Well, I thought Breadstix. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

Will opened her door her. Then walked over to his side of the car and they headed to Breadstix

Will opened Emma's door for her. They walked into the restaurant holding hands.

"How many?" the server asked as they walked in.

"Just two." Will replied. They followed the server to their table. After they ordered and their food was brought to them Will started saying, "Em, I was thinking. We practically live together already...so I was thinking...why don't you move in with me?"

Emma stared at him for a few seconds. "...Yes. Yes! I'd love to Will!" They leaned into a kiss mutually, smiling against each other's lips.

After lunch they headed back to Emma's to start packing. Will turned on the radio as they started packing. Emma grabbed a few boxes and started to pack up her room. As she was packing her clothes Will came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started singing along to the song on the radio. "Standing here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it's so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile."  
Emma smiled. She loved when he sang to her. She especially loved when he held her like this. She turned in his arms. They kissed just as the song said "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just the touch of the fire burning so bright." When they pulled apart mutually she whispered "I love you"

"I love you too. We should probably finish packing" He smiled at her.

They finished packing most of Emma's things around 10:00. They decided to head over to Will's, their, apartment and they'd unpack everything the next day. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Touch

**What if Will and Emma started dating at a party during college? Inspired by Touch by Natasha Bedingfield**

Emma wasn't really one for parties. But, if it meant she had an excuse to invite the guy she liked over she'd do it. She called him, "Hey Will, want to come to my party tonight?

"Sorry Em, wish I could but I've got a job interview. Sorry….maybe some other time"

"Oh…yeah, some other time." She felt her heart sink a little. They said their goodbyes and hung up. She realized that she had already invited other people and didn't want to seem rude and cancel. That and her roommate really wanted to have a party.

Emma left her apartment to go do shopping for the party. As she was done getting drinks for the party she went across the street to go look for some lunch. The heel of her Mary Jane broke suddenly. She tripped and fell. As she was falling the coffee she had just bought spilled on some man that was walking by her.

She noticed that the man seemed very mad. She tried to apologize, but the man ignored her and called his secretary. He told her to cancel his morning appointments.

His secretary told the man in the lobby that he'd have to reschedule his interview for another time. So the man left and went home.

As Emma was about to head home her phone started ringing. She smiled when she read the caller ID. Will. She quickly answered. "Hey, how'd the interview go?"

Will began to rub the back of his neck. "It didn't. I was waiting for the guy to get there but his secretary told me he wouldn't make it and so I rescheduled. So am I still allowed to come to your party?"

Emma gasped quietly realizing that if her shoe didn't break Will wouldn't have been able to go to her party. "Yeah you can definitely come. See you then."  
Will smiled. Tonight he was going to make his move on the girl her loved. "Bye Em."

Later, Will walked into Emma's apartment and though many people were there he only saw Emma. He walked over to her. "Hey" He smiled that smile that made her heart melt.

"You made it!" Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when he smiled at her. An upbeat song started to play.

Will looked at her, "of course I made it." He listened to the song for a few minutes. "Wanna dance?" He held her hand out to her.

She quickly nodded. They walked over to where other people were dancing. The song that was playing was Natasha Bedingfield's song Touch. Emma liked it, but now that she was dancing to it with Will she loved it.

_So we dance and we laugh and we touch. Yeah we dance and we laugh and we touch. Gonna party all night till the sun comes up 'cause it feels like the world disappears around us._

_ Every choice we're makin', every road we take, every interaction starts a chain reaction. We're both effected when we least expect it. When we touch then it all connected._

_ Every choice we're makin', every road we take, every interaction starts a chain reaction. We're both effected when we least expect it. When weee..._

_ Well we dance and we laugh and we touch. Well we dance, well we laugh, well we touch. Gonna party all night till the sun comes up 'cause it feels like the world disappears around us._

By the time the song ended Will and Emma we're kissing each other passionately. When they pulled apart Will smiled at her and she blushed at him.

"So…" Will started. Emma smiled at him. "Em do you want to go out with me?"

She nodded her head and they kissed again.


	3. You make me Smile

**Inspired by the song You Make me Smile by Uncle Kracker**

Emma was not having the best day. Her alarm clock didn't go off so she woke up and had to rush getting ready for work. She didn't know until she ran out to her car that it was down pouring so she had to run back inside and quickly change and grab an umbrella making her even more late. When she finally got to work she realized that she forgot her lunch.

The only thing that made her smile that morning was Will reminding her of their date that night. She was hoping that things would get better throughout the day.

Just the opposite happened though. When she tried to give advice to a student they wouldn't listen to her. Instead they kept texting. Sue kept making jokes about her. Emma thought her day couldn't have gotten worse but it just seemed to keep adding up.

Later that night she was glad that it was date night with Will. He always seemed to make her feel better. That night Will planned to cook dinner for them at his place so she headed over there after dropping her work stuff off at home.

She knocked on the door to his apartment. Realizing it was her knock Will yelled from the kitchen, "Come in Em." When she opened the door she could smell the wonderful aromas from the food Will was making.

Emma had just finished taking her shoes off when Will stepped out of the kitchen. "Hey Em," He kissed her cheek. "I'm making your favorite."

She smiled at him for what seemed the first time that day. As she looked at him she thought 'he should dress like this more often.' Will was wearing dark wash jeans and an old WMHS t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"I know you've been having a bad day so I thought this might help make you feel better." Will continued. The timer went off. "And now it's done." Will walked over to the kitchen door and held it open. "After you."

As they ate dinner Emma tried to pay attention to Will but her mind kept wondering to the day's events. Thinking about the day she started to feel upset again.

Noticing this, Will left for a minute. When he returned he had his guitar with him. Emma watched him as he came back to the table.

"Em, I know you've been having a bad day. I want to play you a song that might make you feel better.

He began playing _**You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker**_.

"_You're better than the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your life. Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right."_

Will notice Emma laughed a little at that lyric.

"_Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me lets me know that it's okay. Yeah it's okay. And in the moments when my good times start to fade, you make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night."_

He smiled at her as she listened to every word he said.

"_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile."_

She actually started to feel better as the song went on. Will's voice always made her smile and this song seemed to help too.

"_Even when you're gone, somehow you come along just like flower poking through the sidewalk crack, and just like that, you steal away the rain, and just like that you make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile._

_Don't know how lived without ya, 'cause every time I get around ya I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smiiiiilllle._

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh, you make me smile. Oh, you make me smile, oh, you make me smile"_

Will looked at her as he finished the song. Her eyes were filled with love and there was a smile on her face. "I love you Will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, I meant every word of it."


	4. Look Good in my Shirt

**Inspired by the song Look Good in my Shirt by Keith Urban**

They finally were on the road to where they wanted to be. It had been weeks since Emma and Carl got their annulment and things couldn't have been going better for them. Will thought they were on their way to becoming a couple again. They were taking like they used to. And, last night was definitely the start of something.

Will smiled as he woke up to see Emma was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful when she slept. So peaceful, it made Will's heart melt.

He decided to surprise her by making her breakfast. Trying to find something to wear he saw his boxers on the floor and quickly put them on. He tried not to make too much noise as he sneaked off to the kitchen of his apartment.

About 10 minutes later Emma woke up expecting to see Will laying next to her, but was surprised when he wasn't. "Will?" She quickly put Will's shirt on from last night then followed the scent of waffles being made. Knowing Will he made them with soy milk for her.

As she walked into the kitchen Emma couldn't help but smile as Will was humming and dancing to the music he was listening to on his Ipod as he made them breakfast. Emma sneaked up behind him and put her hands on his eyes and whispered "Guess who" in his ear.

"Hmm…let me think. Definitely not Sarah, or Tiffany," he joked. "maybe…wait no…I know" He quickly turned around. "Emma" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "morning Em."

As Will and Emma continued talking over breakfast Will couldn't help but think of a song he had just listened to. Emma noticed this and asked "What are you thinking about"

"Just a song." Emma took another bite of food as Will began singing, the song he was thinking about. (_**You Look Good in My Shirt by Keith Urban**_.) "_and maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work. All I know is you're sure lookin' good in my shirt. You look good in my shirt. And I'm not saying that we solved over night every way that we went wrong. Oh but what I'm seein' I sure would love seein' every mornin' from now on. And maybe It's a little too early to know if this is gonna work. All I know is that you're sure lookin' good in my shirt"_

Emma looked at him and smiled. He always had interesting ways of telling her the things her loved about her.


	5. Home

Will missed Emma. She missed her. Will was in Michigan for Nationals for the second year in a row. Last time the glee kids went to nationals Will and Emma were just engaged. Now they were married and had a baby on the way.

He wished Emma could come but since she was 8 months pregnant there was no way she could. At least she had Shannon to keep her company. All will had was 16 highschoolers and that didn't help him.

It was around 11 at night and he wanted the glee kids to get a good nights sleep before having to compete at noon tomorrow. He walked to the girls room first. When he walked in he found all of the kids in there talking and hanging out. "Alright guys I want you to go to your room now. Lights out."

They all whined. They were having fun hanging out, but they knew their director was right. Will walked behind the boys as they left for their room to make sure they actually went there.

After all the glee kids were in their rooms Will headed for his. He hoped Emma was still on IM. He smiled when he saw she was.

_11:10pm_

_Will: Hey babe. How are things.?_

Emma answered him almost instantly.

_11:10pm_

_Emma: Good. Miss you though. It's hard to fall asleep without you here. Especially when your daughter won't stop kicking me. :P_

_ 11:11pm_

_ Will: I know how you feel. The kids perform tomorrow. Then I get to come home and spend the rest of summer with you. How's my little girl?_

_ 11:12pm_

_ Emma: I can't wait! She's good until she starts to kick me, keeping me up all night. She's definitely going to be a dancer like here daddy. Shannon took me out shopping today. We bought things for Dani and paint for her room._

Will smiled. He loved the name they chose for their daughter. Danielle Rose Schuester, Dani for short.

_11:13pm_

_ Will: :) Well I'm glad. I promise I'll finish painting her room once I get home._

Will turned on his Pandora. He didn't like the first few songs so he skipped them but he stopped on one of his favorite songs. As he listened to Home by Michael Buble he realized how it described how he felt. _Another summer day has come and gone away in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home. Maybe surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone. Just wanna go home. Oh I miss you, you know._

_ 11:16pm_

_ Emma: That'd be great Will. *Yawn*_

_ 11:16pm _

_ Will: Aw is someone tired? Go to bed Em. You need your sleep you're growing our baby inside you._

_ 11:17pm_

_ Emma: I know you're right but I'd rather talk to you.  
_

_ 11:18pm_

_ Will: Night Em, see you when I get home tomorrow. I love you, and our little girl too. Tell her I said good night and I love her._

_ 11:19pm_

_ Emma: She misses you too._

_ 11:20pm_

_ Will: How do you know? o.O_

_ 11:21pm_

_ Emma: All I had to say was "Daddy mis…" and she started kicking. Don't worry I told her. Well, as much as I would love to keep talking to you my eyes won't stop open for much longer and I'd rather not wake up with my face on the keyboard._

Will's heart melted at the thought of his unborn daughter missing him. Missing hearing his voice when he would talk to Emma's belly at night, when he would put his hands on Emma's belly to feel Dani kick.

_11:22pm_

_ Will: Night Em. Love you. Can't wait to see you when I get home tomorrow._

And with that, they both logged off and went to bed.


End file.
